Rogues/Roleplay
Here you can RP as your Rogue cat. Please sign with the four ~'s. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 In Twoleg-Place... "okay then" Gold meowed walking away.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:08, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm padded away. Icewish ♥ 21:13, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Gold padded over to Dark.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:06, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Magic raced after Firestorm. "Wait, can I help?" she asked. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 00:06, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "You can, if you would like," said Firestorm. Icewish ♥ 00:41, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Gold and Dark started talking to eachother.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:34, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Alyona let out a cough. The kits had goetten a little better once they had returned home. Icewish ♥ 01:52, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Flower and Luke went for a walk.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:06, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Something reached out behind a dumpster and grabbed Flower. Flower and the monter then dissapeared through the wall.... Icewish ♥ 20:08, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "someone help! a monster is taking Flower away!" Luke yelled.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:10, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus and Eurydice quickly ran over. "How? Where?" asked Eurydice. Icewish ♥ 20:12, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "the monster sucked her in that wall!"he replied pointing at the wall.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:16, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "That wall?" Orpheus asked. Orpheus stuck his head in the wall. It seemed to vanish into the brick, as if the wall wasn't real. "Yep," said Orpheus. "This is an entrance to the Eternal Darkness." Icewish ♥ 20:18, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "the what?"Luke asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:19, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "Hell," Eurydice told Luke, bluntly. Icewish ♥ 20:20, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "oh" luke replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:21, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "I think the Styx Monster took her," said Orpheus. "It doesn't normally do stuff like that...but I know it wasn't Cerberus. They would tell me." Icewish ♥ 20:25, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "we need to help her" Luke barked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:27, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "Yep, that would be a good idea," said Orpheus, passing through the entrance to the Eternal Darkness. Icewish ♥ 20:30, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Luke followed Orpheus.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:32, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Eurydice entered the Eternal Darkness as well. It was very hard to see, and only an eerie green light was released by some sort of river in the dustance. Orpheus whistled an a three headed dog ran up to him, wagging it's three tails. Icewish ♥ 20:41, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "i didn't know dogs could have three heads along with three tails"Luke barked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:43, April 17, 2013 (UTC) The Cerberus looked offended at Luke's comment. "Have you seen a cat come through this entrance recently?" asked Orpheus. "No," said one of the heads. "Only you three." "No, I saw that stupid squid drag in what looked like an ungly orange rat," growled another head. "Yeah, well how can we trust you?" asked the first head. "Because I'm not blind, like you!" growled the second. "Stop fighting!" cried the third. Icewish ♥ 20:47, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "um...are you sure you haven't seen a cat named Flower come though here?" Luke asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:50, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "Yes," said the second head. "No," said the first. The third one was still crying. "Yeah, I forgot this is why I don't ask them any questions..." said Orpheus. The Cerberus nodded, not saying anything, then ran off. "I think we shoud check the river..." said Orpheus. Icewish ♥ "yeah lets go" Luke barked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:54, April 17, 2013 (UTC) The three padded over to the river. "Don't fall in," Orpheus warned. Icewish ♥ 20:57, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "i won't" Luke replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:58, April 17, 2013 (UTC) An eye poked out of the water and started to stare at Luke. Icewish ♥ 21:02, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "um...hi" Luke said to the eye.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:03, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus poked the eye with a stick. The monster revealed itself and growled at Orpheus. "Is that the monster that took Flower?" asked Oroheus to Luke. Icewish ♥ 21:06, April 17, 2013 (UTC) (idk is it? xD) "yeah" Luke barked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:09, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine moaned and tilited back her head as she licked her wounds. Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 21:11, April 18, 2013 (UTC) "O.K," said Orpheus. He hit the monster in the stomach and it threw up Flower, unharmed. Icewish ♥ 21:39, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Flower ran over to Luke.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:38, April 18, 2013 (UTC) (I'm using one of Icy's characters for this wiki. She said it's okay.) Aero padded around twoleg place. He looked like he was lost, for he had never been in this twoleg place before. [[User:Juniperfang|'June]] Warriors Rule! 02:27, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Icy sat down in the alley. She was worried about her brother. Icewish ♥ 02:35, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Aero spotted Icy. He was careful not to be seen by her, nor any cat. He prefered to attract the least amount of attention to himself as possible. [[User:Juniperfang|'June']] Warriors Rule! 03:00, April 23, 2013 (UTC) She saw a faint flash of white fur from the corner of her eye. She padded closer to where she thought she saw the figure. Icewish ♥ 03:09, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Aero noticed the she-cat had seen him, and turned to run away. Though, he tripped over a rock and fell. [[User:Juniperfang|'June']] Warriors Rule! 03:16, April 23, 2013 (UTC) "Are you O.K?" asked Icy to the tomcat. Icewish ♥ 04:09, April 23, 2013 (UTC) The tomcat stood up and nodded most begrudgingly. [[User:Juniperfang|'June']] Warriors Rule! 04:10, April 23, 2013 (UTC) "Who are you? I've never seen you arround here before," said Icy. Icewish ♥ 04:11, April 23, 2013 (UTC) The white tomcat didn't reply for a long while. He finally replied, very softly, "My name is Aero." [[User:Juniperfang|'June']] Warriors Rule! 04:15, April 23, 2013 (UTC) "That's a nice name," commented Icy, "Where are you from?" Icewish ♥ 04:36, April 23, 2013 (UTC) "Look, can you please just leave me alone," said Aero, quietly yet sharply. [[User:Juniperfang|'June']] Warriors Rule! 04:37, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Gold padded out to hunt.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:49, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Icy looked a little offended. "Fine," she said, sharply. "But you're going to get killed here if you don't know your way around." Icewish ♥ 23:22, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Gold caught a rat.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:16, April 24, 2013 (UTC) The group padded out of the Eternal Darkness. Icewish ♥ 03:08, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Flower padded beside Luke.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:50, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Alyona and Issac looked around the alley. --- Paris looked very tired. He hadn't slept properly in a long time. Icewish ♥ 22:57, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Magic saw a she-cat licking her wounds, and rushed over. "Are you okay?" she asked with alarm. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 11:40, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Luke padded into his den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:28, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus and Eurydice padded back to the alley. Icewish ♥ 04:47, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Flower padded into her den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:17, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Magic nudged Moonshine. "Are you okay?" she asked. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 10:28, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Sage padded around his small den and started to worry about his sister Thorn. Daybyday19 (talk) 15:11, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans